FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to a household appliance, such as a stove or oven, with a front panel which extends essentially across the width of the front side of the household appliance, which is formed by an extruded section component made of metal and is attached to the household appliance, and control and/or display elements of the household appliance which are assigned to the front panel.
Such a household appliance is known from the German Utility Model G 87 06 669. The front panel that is implemented as an extruded section is mounted on the upper side of an electric oven in a position which is slightly inclined with respect to the vertical. The front panel has on both sides a guide track for panel components which are described below, and upper and lower horizontal groove-like guide elements which bound the aforementioned guide track. In addition, the front panel has on the underside an integrally formed attachment flange and on the upper side a likewise integrally formed flange-like projection which has a downwardly opened suspension groove and, adjacent thereto, a water collection conduit. A front panel made of a glass-like plastic which has transparent display panels in the region of windows and can have symbols or the like printed on it in this region can be inserted into the guide elements along the guide track of the front panel. A disadvantage with that electric oven is that when it is lifted by its front panel, for example during transportation or when the oven is being installed, the front panel may be damaged.